


Adrinette April 2020 Collection

by Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Being Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Letters, Love Letters, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/Katiechat
Summary: My first collection of fics for Adrinette April. Expect lots of fluff, angst and awkwardness! ;)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	1. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien convinces Marinette to “prank” Alya and Nino, which brings them even closer than before.
> 
> Prompts: "Pranks" and "#marinette challenge" (April 1st and 2nd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kind-of-continuation for a short drabble (which was only posted on tumblr), but you don’t need to read the first part in order to understand the story!

Marinette groaned as she opened her eyes. Everything was so noisy around her. If only someone would turn off all sounds…

She shook her head as the giant screen showed a familiar man. He was very good looking, she noticed. Almost as much as a certain blonde she knew.

And the picture he was looking at. The girl. She also looked like someone she knew.

Marinette squinted. The warmth surrounding her tempted to drag her back to the realms of sleep, but she forced herself to focus. Who were these people? How did she know them?

A gasp escaped her lips. Could it be that…

She glanced to the side in hope that maybe she was wrong. Maybe this was all a dream.

But Adrien’s face proved her wrong. And the… stain she left on his shoulder.

Why did he not wake her up? Why did he let her sleep on his shoulder, without ever moving her head as her mouth left **that**?

He really was too nice.

Adrien’s eyes met hers, and a heartwarming smile lit his lips. “Marinette, you’re awake!”

Her body was still somewhat groggy, but Marinette still nodded. “Yeah, I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

Adrien laughed. “Hey, don’t worry. This movie didn’t interest me much either! In fact…” Adrien’s eyes flitted to the screen, before he grinned mischievously. “How about we get out of here? We could prank Alya and Nino.”

“Yes!” She whispered-screamed.

Not only would she get time alone with Adrien, but she could finally have her revenge on her best friend! Who did Alya think she was, taking them all to a romance movie? Did she want Marinette to make even a bigger fool of herself than usual?

Marinette was afraid of the answer.

Adrien’s grin widened as he looked to the people in back, who were now sending both of them furious looks. He took Marinette’s hand in his and stood up, pulling her along with him, ignoring the snarls in their direction. “Come on.”

They left the dark room, only to enter a long hallway. Adrien glanced at the young teenagers in uniforms, before a devilish twinkle entered his eyes. He put a finger to his lips before he pulled her to an empty theater room.

Marinette stared at the hundreds of empty stairs. She had so many potential hiding places, it was impossible to choose only one spot.

Eventually, she settled on the middle of the bottom row. Marinette walked in that direction, and Adrien obediently followed. Butterflies filled her stomach as she realized that he was still holding her hand, just that now his grip was even tighter. 

She couldn’t stop smiling.

Once they made certain that they were hidden well, Marinette and Adrien exchanged victorious glances. Adrien smirked as his eyes turned to the door, his eyes shining with a mischievous charm. “They’ll never find us now.”

Marinette’s voice came out as much squeakier than expected. “No, they won’t.”

Adrien chuckled at the sound. “What was that?”

Marinette’s face flushed. “Um… I…”

She didn’t know what to say. Which is why, eventually, she settled on a different answer. “Do you think the cleaning staff will find us?”

“I don’t know. Do you think we should lie on the chairs, so they won’t see us?”

He glanced at their entwined hands, as if reluctant to let it go. The butterflies returned in an even stronger force, and a strange rush passed through Marinette. Did he really feel that way, or were her eyes just playing tricks on her?

It was probably the latter, but she preferred not to dwell on that thought.

“I think sitting is fine.”

A strange relief sounded in his voice as he spoke. “Good.”

Time passed by, but it was impossible to tell how much. At first the moments were filled with ecstasy, laughs and ‘evil plans’, but eventually silence settled between them. Marinette kept glancing at the hand still holding hers, but Adrien still showed no sign of letting go. On the contrary: he only gripped her tighter.

Marinette raised her eyes and opened her mouth in an obvious smile, but when she saw Adrien’s face, she froze. His brows were furrowed, a deep sadness etched in every crease of his face. His spare hand gripped the chair so powerfully it turned white, as if he was afraid of letting go.

Her ecstasy immediately disappeared. Adrien needed a friend right now, someone he could rely on. Now wasn’t the time for her silly daydreams.

Marinette squeezed his hand. “Adrien? Is something wrong?”

“Yeah… I’m fine.”

Marinette frowned. He didn’t even look into her eyes, and his voice was slightly uneven. Why was he lying?

She tried again. “Adrien…”

She lay her other hand on top of his. His eyes finally met hers, and something in him calmed down. He smiled, but it did nothing to hide the pain he was in.

"I was just wondering how long we have until Alya and Nino find us," he replied, his voice slightly louder than usual.

Marinette swallowed. She opened her mouth to say something, but a beep from her phone interrupted her. She glanced down at her device, and a groan escaped her as she looked down at it.

The strange tinge in Adrien's smile disappeared, as if it was never there. "What is it?"

"It's Alya, she-"

Adrien leaned even closer. Close enough for him to look down at her phone.

But for some reason, he wasn't reading the messages, he was looking at her.

Warmth rushed to Marinette's face as she realized how close they were. Only inches divided them, yet it still felt like they were oceans apart.

Because he didn't look at her the way she wanted him to. A smile played on his lips, a mischievous spark lit his eyes, but it didn't even seem like he noticed how close their noses were to touching. Or how she couldn’t stop thinking of how good he smelled: similar, yet better, than any perfume his father would sell. Or how red her cheeks were from the thoughts mini Alya was whispering in her head.

"Can I see what she sent you?" He asked.

Marinette lowered her gaze. She reached for her phone and hurried to tap through it, hyper-aware of every little movement. It took her shaky hands a couple of tries before her phone finally unlocked, showcasing the picture Alya sent. 

The photo depicted a sleeping Marinette with her head, once again, on Adrien’s shoulder. It wasn’t anything she didn’t imagine beforehand, but surprise took her as her eyes fell on the boy beside photo-her. That Adrien looked at her with a strange mix of vulnerability and affection, almost like…

She pushed the thought away. No, it couldn’t be.

Marinette tried to shift her focus to the Adrien beside her and his reaction to the photograph. She half succeeded, considering the fact that she couldn’t stop thinking of him; or rather, how their lips were even closer now that their gazes were both lowered to her phone.

Adrien said something, but Marinette didn’t hear. Her thoughts drifted through her heads like scattered kwamis, and she rushed to gather them all. She needed to solve this problem, and quickly.

“T-take the phone!” She cried and threw it at him. 

Adrien’s eyes widened, but instinct immediately took control. His hands caught her phone, and a look of shock crossed his face. “Marinette, is something wrong?”

“I-it’s the photo! Too embarrassing!”

A flash of hurt crossed his face, but an awkward laugh escaped his lips. “Oh, yeah. I’m sorry, I should have stopped Alya from taking it. I should’ve known you wouldn’t like to see this.”

Her breath caught. “You knew she was taking it?”

Adrien shook his head. “I should have noticed.”

Just as he was about to pull away, Marinette grabbed his hand. “Adrien, wait.” He turned to her, his eyes somehow purer than ever before. Marinette’s heart softened, and somehow she found the courage to scoot closer. “It’s okay. I’m not angry, and even if I was- it’s not your fault.”

Her cheeks reddened as she looked back at the picture. “In fact, thank you. For letting me sleep.” 

Even if she completely embarrassed herself with that dark stain on his shirt.

Adrien beamed at her, his eyes even softer than before. “Always.”

Before Marinette could analyze the meaning of that word, his phone pinged. Adrien opened it, and a chuckle escaped his lips.

“What is it?” Marinette asked.

He showed her a picture. It was them again, deep in conversation, on the same seats they were sitting in now.

Marinette’s head whipped in the direction of the door. Sure enough, Alya and Nino stood beside a furious staff member. Nino waved at them with a friendly grin, while Alya just stood there with her arms crossed and brow raised in question. Marinette glanced between them, shock written all over her face, before the stranger’s screams forced her back to reality.

Maybe this prank wasn’t such a good idea.

Her eyes met Adrien’s. From his expression, she could see he was thinking the same thing. Without a warning, he pulled her to her feet, and half-dragged her up the stairs. “Let’s get out of here.”

Only once they reached their friends, did Adrien finally let go of her hand. He and Nino rushed out with a hurried apology, while Alya walked behind with Marinette.

“So… did something happen?”

Marinette grinned. “Yeah. I think so.”

And from the frustrated words of the staff member in the other room, it seemed like he agreed.


	2. Her Smile (April 8- Hair Down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien thinks about the difference in Marinette ever since the first moment he saw her with her hair down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> So I wrote this for Day 8 of Adrinette April (hair down) but instead of it being fluffy and sweet it turned angsty. xD  
> I was inspired a lot from a comic someone shared on Tumblr, in case it sounds familiar to some of you.  
> Please forgive me for mistakes, as this fic isn't edited.  
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this!

Adrien sighed once again as thoughts of Marinette entered his mind. He’d only seen her hair down  **once** , on his escapade with her and Kagami, but it awoke something in him. He didn’t know what to call it, or why it started only now, but he still couldn’t erase the image from his brain.

Her sparkling eyes.

Her laughter.

Her hair.

He couldn’t stop staring at that girl. His friend, whose happiness lit his insides with the purest form possible. Her true, genuine smile was so endearing, if he could he would study it for his whole life.

It was so strange. She was still his friend, but something about her felt different ever since then. Every time he looked at Kagami, by that river, his eyes drifted to her.

Marinette.

A slightly sad smile graced her lips, but even that seemed like it would disappear any second. Seeing that strange somberness on her face made his heart ache. What happened to cause her so much pain? Why was she suddenly so sad?

A warm hand gripped his. “Adrien?”

It was Kagami. She looked at him knowingly, as if she knew something was wrong. “You’re acting strange.”

His eyes flicked back to Marinette, who was now sitting quietly as Luka’s hands played a melody. She looked so fragile in those moments, all he wanted to do was run and give her all the comfort he possibly could.

But he forced the need down. His eyes once again met Kagami’s, and a small smile graced his lips. “I’m sorry. I was just… distracted.”

He forced a laugh as his thumb brushed her lips once again. Kagami’s shoulders loosened, and she smiled back. “I get it. I also tend to lose myself to thoughts.”

His gaze went, just for a second, back to Marinette. A lump entered his throat, and his heart broke even more at the sight of her… alone.

He wished he could be there for her. Sit beside her, take her hand, and tell her how amazing she is. That everything will be alright. That she can tell him anything.

But he forced those thoughts away. Kagami’s warm hand took his, genuine happiness on her lips. “I’m so happy you finally realized your feelings, Adrien.”

“I’m happy too.”

If only he knew why those words felt so hollow.


	3. Letters from a Possible Future (April 7 and 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters Adrien wrote Marinette in the alternate timeline.  
> Prompts: "Letters" and "Alternate Timeline" (April 7 and 9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoilers for Chat Blanc.  
> Mostly fluffy. =)  
> Unedited.

## Letter 1

_Dear Marinette,_

I don't know why it took me so long to realize my feelings for you. Looking back, they were always there, but I was just too blind to see it.

I can still see the gleam in your eyes, the pure happiness as you took in my words. You were so beautiful in that moment: looking at me the way I always wanted you to see me. You smiled, like your dream finally came true, and never looked away.

But you don't know, do you? In this relationship, I'm the lucky one. You've always been the girl of my dreams, but I just didn't know it.

It's strange to think that this all happened because of one moment. It changed our lives, and our worlds, but I would never change it for anything.

Plagg still doesn't seem certain about the decision I made, but he's not saying much. Maybe because ever since our kiss, I couldn't stop smiling. Walking side by side, hand in hand with you, is better than anything I could have ever imagined. Somehow, this is better than any fantasies I had of Ladybug.

Maybe because this is real.

I love you, Marinette, and I think I did for a long time.

_Love,_

_Adrien_

***

## Letter 2

_Dear Marinette,_

Once, I saw being Chat Noir as an escape. I could transform, turn into a superhero, and for once not be Adrien Agreste. I would just be a black cat, wandering the streets of Paris beside his lady. Saving Paris was a duty, but also an opportunity to forget it all.

But now, it's different.

It's hard, walking beside you without a word. I can feel your warmth, hear your laughter, and see the familiar twinkle in your eyes, but can't say a word. I know it's important that we keep our identities a secret, but that doesn't stop me from dreaming. Sometimes, I want to take your hand, turn toward you and whisper: "Marinette, it's me. I've known it was you ever since you gave me the beret."

You'll probably deny it at first, before realization will slowly dawn on you. Your eyes would widen before you'd whisper my name. "Adrien?"

And then I would pull you closer, and nod. "It's me."

Maybe then I wouldn't feel trapped under this mask. I could finally touch you, kiss you and tell you how beautiful you are every moment I'm with you.

And I wouldn't have to hide these letters from you.

But loving you means putting all these desires aside for what you want. And as long as our identities need to remain a secret, you'll never know mine.

I will do anything to protect you, my lady. And I think you know that as well as I do.

_Love,_

_Adrien_

_Y_ _our kitty_

***

## Letter 3

_Dear Marinette,_

Today we watched a romance movie with Alya and Nino. It wasn't the first one, and won't be the last, but it was the first one after we finally became a couple.

Somehow, I found myself looking down at you. Your head lay on my chest, your ear right above my heart, and your eyes were glued to the screen. You clutched onto me with your familiar Ladybug strength, a fact that brought a smile to my lips.

Apparently, you were too engrossed in the movie to notice my staring. I knew I should do the same, but for some reason I couldn't.

Probably because you were the most beautiful sight in the room. The colors of the screen flashed across your face, coloring your eyes with strange yet unique hues. Your hair was a bit out of place and your clothes were anything but fancy, but I couldn't complain.

How did it take me so long to realize how perfect you were?

Your gaze only met mine once I touched a stray strand of hair. You backed away slightly, enough to look into my eyes, and splayed your hand over my beating heart. "Hey, is everything okay?"

You didn't object as I cupped your cheek and ran my thumb over your skin. "I was just thinking how lucky I was."

Your cheeks slightly reddened. You took my other hand, and pulled me closer. "Come on, we have to see the movie."

I didn't object, but I wasn't completely compliant either. Because ultimately, these moments are the best time of my life.

Spending time at school, playing games together, going out for ice cream, and dancing together are my favorite activities. Everything that lets me feel your warmth, hear your laugh, and see your smile.

Especially when we fight akumas together, but you don't know that yet. 

I hope you will, soon.

_Love,_

_Adrien_

***

## Letter 4

_Dear Marinette,_

Sometimes I wonder how you're always so strong. You're my partner, my strength and my hope. You give me everything I can only hope to give you, without asking for anything in return.

That's probably another reason I love you so much.

You came over today just so we could spend some time together. I rushed to let you in, and gave a small wave as you walked through the gate. You smiled back as you ran toward me, your eyes shining with a happiness that was so pure and strong I couldn't believe I was the reason for it.

You took my hand as we walked inside, your warmth leading me onward. We walked past the cold, grey surroundings, filled with so much cold, until we reached my room.

At this point in time, you were much more familiar of my room than you once were. You pulled me toward the piano, which was clearly your favorite part of my room. We sat down, side by side, and shared happy smiles.

"What do you want to play now?"

You squeezed my hand. "Start. I'll join."

It was always hard for me to play piano. Ever since Mother disappeared, there was always an invisible obstacle in my path. Every touch of a key almost felt like betrayal, but Father wanted me to continue her legacy. So I did, but it always felt wrong, somehow.

But you give me courage. You make it all easier. You comfort me, because I know that beside you I can be anyone I want, and do anything I want.

And you did join. Our music filled the room, and slowly drifted down the hall and the open window. It was our song on Mother's piano: a wonderful mix of past, present and future.

I wonder if Father heard us play. If he did- was it a smile like mother's? Did I make him proud?

I hope I did. And if I'm right: this was all thanks to you.

_Love,_

_Adrien_

## ***

## Letter 5

_Dear Marinette,_

There isn't much wrong in a world where I have you. Every day seems more beautiful than the last, and I finally have someone who sees all of me and loves me for that.

Well, almost all of me. There's still one thing you don't know.

Keeping this secret hurts, and now more than ever. Since we started dating, I've felt a certain rift come between us.

It's small things. A hug from me, which you end way too quickly. A joke, to which I receive a warning. So many small instances, which tell me exactly why this is happening.

You're pushing me away… for me.

It could be funny if it didn't hurt so much. There's only a mask separating both of us, but it feels like so much more. The weight of this secret keeps us apart, and I hate how simple the solution is.

All I have to do is tell you.

But I can't. Not now, at least. I can't betray your trust, even if I really yearn to end this strange rift between us.

At least I know that I'll always have you, whether you're aware of it or not.

I love you with all my heart.

_Love,_

_Adrien_

_Your kitty_

***

## Letter 6

_Dear Marinette,_

I never expected you to find out like this. I wanted to wait for the right time, the moment when you'll finally agree to take off the masks.

But life has funny plans for us, doesn't it?

I know it was risky. Stupid, even. Transforming where everyone could see the truth was reckless, but I just couldn't let you lose yourself to the akuma.

You deserve more than this, my lady. We both do.

Holding you in my arms, hearing you crying, I wished I could take away all the pain. I hate how my father intervened, but he means well. 

It will all work out. I promise. 

_Love,_

_Adrien_

***

## Letter 7

_Dear Marinette,_

Life has changed so much since the truth came out. What was once filled with secrets and longing is now full of hope and light.

I love walking beside you, telling you everything you never know about Plagg. Or hearing about your life with Tikki. Or sharing stories and jokes no one but us can understand.

Now, I can finally pull you in for a kiss when the light shines just right. Or tease you with my paw-some puns and receive a befitting answer. I can stare at you when we're battling akumas, and you'll just wink at me with a grin. 

It's like part of my life was always dull, but now it's full of color. Now you finally see me the way I see you, and we can be completely at ease without each other.

It's you and me against the world, bugaboo. Or rather… it's you and me that make the world, my lady.

I love you, always and forever.

_Love,_

_Adrien_


	4. A Kiss for the Prize (April 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reverse-crush AU where Adrinette share dynamics more similar to Ladynoir. (With their core personalities.)  
> This was inspired by a Tumblr post and by the Adrinette April prompt for April 11- Video Games.  
> Unedited, so please let me know about any mistakes!

Marinette plopped down on the couch. Her hands immediately reached for the controller, before she realized it wasn’t where she left it.

She turned to the blonde boy beside her. “Adrien…”

He gave a devilish smirk. He was just tall enough to hold the remote out of her reach, a fact that tended to upset her more than she liked to admit. “You know, if you just give me a kiss you may get something in return…”

She huffed. “I told you, already. I’m in love with someone else. Now give it to me!”

For a moment, the picture of her feline partner flashed through her mind. She loved his manners, his kindness, and his determination for justice. There was no doubt in her mind that if he only asked her, she would go the lengths of the earth for him.

But he still only saw her as a partner, and that fact hurt more than she liked to admit.

She shook her head, before meeting Adrien’s green eyes. “The remote. Now.”

He shook his head, blonde curls flying everywhere. “Nope.”

“You know I can take it from you, right? I learned taekwondo.”

Adrien released a breath before he gradually lowered the remote. “Fine, but for the record, one kiss isn’t so hard.” He slowly bent toward her so his lips almost touched hers, before silently placing the remote in her lap.

For some reason, Marinette found herself staring into those green eyes. They were so similar to the boy she was in love with, yet so different. There was no way Adrien Agreste could ever match the level of Chat Noir.

Only at that thought, did she finally push him away. “Now, let’s play!”

She gave him no mercy once the fight began.


	5. For Your Happiness (April 13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have one ready for April 12, but I have to edit it first so it may take a while for me to upload it. Anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy!

Adrien led Marinette to his room, his laughter echoing throughout the cold building. He hurried to close the door behind them, before he turned to her with a devilish grin. "We made it." He breathed out.

Marinette smirked. "I never expected to see such a sneaky side to you."

An affectionate gleam lit his eyes. "And I never expected to date someone so perfect, yet here we are."

Adrien reached out for her hand and pulled her to him. His scent now enveloped her: ice cream and blueberries and a hint of his signature perfume. Marinette lay her head on his shoulder and let her heartbeat slow to the familiarity of the sensation.

She could feel his eyes on her. His long fingers played with her hair, a weak melody floating from his lips. It was sweet, slow and kind, like a lullaby she never heard before.

She closed her eyes, and basked on the perfection of her surroundings. Adrien’s warmth, Adrien’s voice and Adrien’s love.

Perfect.

Eventually, the melody of his voice turned into a whisper. "Marinette?"

"What?"

Adrien's fingers ran over her cheeks, sending a warm tingling all over her skin. And then his lips brushed her temple, as if it was the most natural thing to do. Before she could pull him closer, his breath hit her ear, whispering words that made her heart warm their simplicity. "Thank you for loving me." 

Marinette met his eyes. There was something so alluring in them: a mix of hesitation, confidence and apprehension. She cupped his cheek with one hand, as she took his right hand with the other. "Thank _you._ For loving me back." She squeezed his hand. "For that umbrella, all those months ago."

Adrien’s fingers moved from her face, to her neck, to his scarf. He held it so carefully, his eyes holding a strange emotion **.** Marinette stayed silent as he scanned it, taking in every little detail of the birthday gift he received so long ago. 

And then he squeezed her hand, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you for the scarf."

Marinette froze. How did he... 

She released an awkward laugh. "W-what scarf? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

For some reason, she found herself punching his arm. It was the same like boys always did in movies, but Adrien just seemed amused. From the twinkles in his eyes, she knew her lie wasn’t as successful as she hoped it would be.

"This one, Mari. See?" He brushed the scarf over her face, his smile shining even brighter. 

She opened her mouth to deny once more, but sighed instead. It was clear Adrien knew, and there was nothing more she could say to convince him.

So instead, she said the only thing that wouldn’t make her sound like an idiot. "How did you find out?"

Adrien chuckled. "Nino blurted it out."

Marinette groaned. "It was supposed to be a secret!”

“I know.”

Despite herself, she met his gaze. “You do?”

He nodded. The mischief was gone from his face, but there was something else there; something that made him even more beautiful. “Alya told me how you kept it to yourself.”

Marinette’s eyes softened. “I just wanted you to be happy.”

Adrien took her hand in his. A warm thumb ran over her skin, whispering so many things words could never say. “Thank you, Marinette. I... I still can’t believe that we’re together.”

Marinette turned so she looked into his eyes. Then she pulled Adrien closer, so his forehead now rested against her. “Always. We will always be together, Adrien Agreste. And I will always love you.”

She didn’t object when he pulled her closer and touched his lips to hers.


	6. Marinette's Song (April 12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien uses the help of Marinette for his piano assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the fic for April 12! =D I also have one for April 15 in the works and maybe also April 14? Ugh I'm falling behind. xD

Adrien stared at the blank sheet of paper. The assignment seemed simple, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

_ Write a composition inspired by an important part of your life.  _

He read the instructions once again as he pondered what to do. Eventually, when he realized he was going nowhere, he turned to Plagg. "Any ideas?"

His kwami swallowed another piece of camembert. "I told you already, but  **someone** wouldn't listen."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Plagg, I am not dedicating a song to  **food."**

Plagg guffawed. "Then good luck finding a better topic! Not even Ladybug could rival camembert!" 

Adrien beamed. "Ladybug! Exactly!"

He grabbed the pencil on his piano, brought the paper toward him, and prepared himself to write, but… 

For some reason, nothing came to mind. 

Adrien found his eyes turning in the direction of the window. Darkness ruled the night time, the weak street lights thwarting its threatening aura. There was something so calming about the sight. He loved gazing at the city of Paris every day, but at night it seemed so much beautiful. 

Maybe because it reminded him of himself, its blackness like the suit he often wore. Maybe because the darkness hid the harshness of life, making way for peace and quiet. Or maybe… 

In his imagination rose a picture of a girl: a round face. mischievous eyes and a wonderful smile. He smiled as he thought of her, imagining her sitting on her balcony and looking at the city sky, the same shade of her hair. Like him. 

For a moment, Adrien wondered if Marinette was thinking of him. He hoped she was. 

His heart soared as inspiration suddenly hit him. He placed his fingers once more on the keys, the melody already playing in his head. With every additional note, another memory surfaced. 

Their first meeting. 

That moment in the rain. 

The charm bracelet.

The lively melody gradually transformed into something calmer. His fingers stepped on the keyboard the way his feet walked on Paris’s roofs that one day. He still remembered the hesitation, the need, the urge to go talk to her.

Adrien lost himself to the music. He poured the pain he felt into those notes, the leftover hurt that still lay in his heart. That was a hard day for him, but Marinette was there to comfort him. 

Somehow, she was always there for him.

With her kind words. Her deep thoughts. Her listening ears, always there for him. 

But then the memory ended, and the melody sped up once again. It wasn't as fast-paced as in the beginning, but there was something more pure about it. It was like the happiness Adrien felt every moment he thought of her.

Her friendship. 

Her laughter. 

Her twinkling eyes. 

Her hair down, cascading like a waterfall of night. 

And… the warmth of her hand, which somehow, gave him so much more hope than anything else. 

As the memories ended, Adrien played the final notes. Silence gradually settled, leaving the room somehow brighter than before. Adrien let himself sit for a few moments, smiling with the happiness Marinette always woke in him. 

And then he hurried to write it all down, even if he didn’t think he’d ever need it. 

Somehow, the song became a part of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!  
> For more, you can find me on Tumblr under [katiechat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katiechat)!  
> And if you ever want to join a wonderful Miraculous community on Discord, you're welcome to join [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! It's a community full of artists, writers, and readers of all ages from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! I've had so much fun since I joined, and I'd love to see you there! <3


End file.
